Who We Are
by SparksFlyandDash
Summary: At the beginning of his junior year of high school, Percy Jackson announces his secret: He is Twisted City's lead singer. AU/AH


**Hey guys! It's me and I finally started writing again! Should I continue my other story? Vote on my pole in my profile. Enjoy the story, I only own the plotline and any of my OCs.**

"It's a good thing that this happened during the last week of camp," Chiron says to me. I am heading down Half-Blood Hill with him, ready to go home for the school year.

Once we reach the bottom of the hill, I sigh and turn around to look at Chiron. "You know I didn't do it on purpose, Chiron."

He looks at me in exasperation. "Percy, please. Everyone knows that what you did was out of jealousy."

"Oh, come _on_," I say angrily.

"Annabeth and Max are willing to forgive you," Chiron says. "You just need to be willing to apologize to them."

I pick up my suitcase, ready to go home. I am sick of this shit. "No, Chiron," I say. "I will _never _apologize to them."

Chiron shrugs, his tail flickering back and forth anxiously. "Fine then."

I turn to go, but Chiron has one more thing to say to me: "Annabeth, Max, Nico, and some other campers will be going to school with you. I hope this issue does not disrupt your studies."

I open the door to our apartment. "Hey, Mom! I'm home!"

As my mom comes into the living room, I drop my suitcase next to me.

She hugs me. "Hey, Percy."

"Where's Paul?" We pull away.

She smiles at me. "At the school, preparing for this week."

I groan. School isn't exactly my favorite place to be, especially now that Max and Annabeth will be going there with me.

Life is just full of rainbows.

"Speaking of which, we need to get you more clothes for school. I got all of your supplies last week," she says.

"Can we at least go to Hot Topic and Dick's?" I ask.

"Sure. Do you still have your giftcard?"

"Yeah, that twenty-dollar one I got in May."

"Great," Mom says. "Go ahead and settle back into you room." She kisses my cheek and goes back into her bedroom, where I know she has been working on her novel.

I can tell because she has bags under her eyes.

I pick up my suitcase and go into my room, shutting the door. As soon as I unpack everything, I flop down onto my bed.

Under my head, I can feel something that is in my pillowcase.

I pull it out. It's a green notebook.

My song notebook. I haven't touched it in a few years; ever since my band went on hiatus.

Flipping through the pages, I stop on a certain song. It's unfinished. It's _Who We Are_, the song I abandoned; left to sit.

My stomach twists into knots as I read the lyrics. I never really thought of the meaning until now.

I sigh and put my head into my hands. My head is still full of shock and anger. Full of weakness and doubt.

Full of Annabeth and Max.

I have to get out of here. Out, out, out. I grab my song notebook and my skateboard and head to the front door. "Bye, Mom! I'm going to see Tobias!"

"Alright, be careful!"

I shut the door and sprint down the hallway to the elavator. I hit the button for the first floor. No one else gets on.

When I reach the first floor, I run to the front doors, almost knocking over a teenage guy, who curses at me.

I sigh in relief when I get outside. I always feel free on my skateboard, with the wind in my face.

Tobias lives a few blocks away from me, in a two-story blue house.

I reach his house and walk up the steps. As soon as I ring the doorbell, Tobias's fourteen-year old sister answers the door, blushing. A couple years ago, I found out from Tobias that she has a crush on me. So now, everytime I come to his house, things are always awkward.

Sighing, I flip hair out of my eyes. "Is Tobias here?"

Biting her lip, she nods. "Tobias! Percy is here!"

I hear a scream, a laugh, then I can see Tobias pounding his way down the stairs.

"Hey, Perce." He reaches the front door and shoos Maria, his sister with the crush, away.

"Hey," I say. "Listen, can we talk?"

Tobias sees the skateboard in my hand and grins. "Sure thing. Just one sec, man."

I wait awkwardly while Tobias gets his skateboard. A minute later, he returns. He has his skateboard and our black jackets from before school started.

I grin. "Only those?"

He returns my grin. "Only these."

This means we will take off our shirts, and only wear our jackets (we'll still have our other clothes on, just not our shirts).

After we are done, I slip on my black sunglasses. We ride to the skate park, where we feel most comfortable.

One rule for this "game": The first one to get in trouble by someone, anyone, has to wear a shirt that says, "I Love the Grammar Police" for a week. We both dislike those who correct every grammar mistake we make. The winner has to pay the loser twenty bucks.

So it's a win-win for both of us.

When we get there, I see some old friends. Mine and Tobias's old band mates. Mark Bane and Derrick Smith.

Tobias and I start to walk over to them. This is perfect. I need them because I'm tired of being on hiatus.

"Well look who it is," Derrick says. "Percy fucking Jackson. Where the hell have you been?"

Mark mutters something. Part of the reason why we are not making any new music is because Derrick is mad about the fact that I am gone every summer. They all now about me being a demigod. Mark and Tobias happen to be Romand demigods, and Derrick can see through the Mist.

Tobias crosses his arms. "Come on, Derrick. Don't be such an ass."

Mark snickers behind his hand, but stops when Derrick gives him a glare.

"Dude," I say. "Do you really have to be such a bitch just because my mom forces me to go to that stupid camp? Grow some fucking balls, man. I'm never going back there. They can get eaten by monsters for all I care."

Tobias and Mark smile, but Derrick narrows his eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"If I go back next summer," I counter, "then you can kick me out of the band. Permanently."

"Even if your mom forces you to?"

"Yes." I don't hesitate to answer.

"Alright," Derrick says. Mark and Tobias breath out with relief.

"Is that your song notebook?" Mark points to the green notebook in my hand.

"Yes," I say. "I've been working on something that I forgot about after we went on hiatus."

"Read it," Derrick says.

So I do.

**Yay! End of chapter one, guys! I've already started on chapter two! It will be in Annabeth's point of view. :D**


End file.
